The Battle for Salvation
by Doomfreak
Summary: The legendary organization and a newly formed association, Overwatch and Evileye ally with each other to stop the chaos from going any further.


In an alternate version of hell he created, lives a man-made Demon King named Toudo Shinra. Unlike Lucifer, he stood against his creator which is a human. He slaughtered his master by burning him with Holy Light he once stole from him, leaving him to painful death. Gods of death and demons of apocalypse envied Toudo, and wanted to get rid of him in their pathetic ways. They failed at the very first time and Toudo triumphed. He saved his hell from being demolished. That's how he's known as Son of Lucifer among the demons of his.

A king needs a great army, a land that no son of man shall pass from, and a mind that is sharper than most of the blades ever known. He had all he needed. He was a fearsome, mighty ruler, but a splendid and intelligent strategist at the same time. He wanted to spread his justice to the universe. And he knew he was going to be disrupted by many, many enemies by doing such thing...

Toudo was a traveller. He often visited the World, but the last time he arrived, he was under shock. He tried to learn what may possibly have done this. And so he found the answer. The world's order was way more than terrible. Robotic creatures named Omnics were corrupted once again by an unknown cyber force; stronger than God Programs. Demons from another universe that want him to fall worked with Talon. Soldiers of Talon and rebellious demons slaughtered people and the Omnics that weren't under control. Earth was literally falling apart. Law and order were in verge of the extinction. Harmony was nowhere to be found. Blood spread everywhere. Despair triumphed. Salvation was gone.

It looked like the Hell... was the world itself...

Toudo never wanted the death of innocent. That's because Toudo and Lucifer didn't share memories with each other yet, even though he had exact the same powers of Lucifer. He did not know what Lucifer actually thinks about humans, so his choice did not offend the demons in his hell. He watched over the world and looked for chaotic events happening around. Then he made a deep-research about previous Omnic crisis'- the worst two periods mankind had to go through. The only organization that stopped the crisis' was the one Toudo thought is a legend; Overwatch. He recalled his comrades. Kaze Hasegawa was the first one responded to the call. Another demons that have knowledge about the World, such as Kurogane from Japan and Dimitrievna from Russia that joined Toudo's side responded the call. They established an organization named Evileye, which laid the foundations of salvation of the World.

Several months passed, and Kaze infiltrated Watchpoint: Gibraltar, the only point controlled by Overwatch by the command of Toudo. He managed to hack the entire system from inside, and acquired top secret files such as information about Omnic Crisis', past events of Overwatch, former members of Overwatch, and location of captured points.

His mission was complete, but he sensed something on his back. A man with short, white hair, leaned his heavy rifle on Kaze's back. He had a red visor and a mask on his face. He spoke like he captured a member of Deadlock gang. "So the punks actually sent us a pray... You should've stayed out of our way, boy. Leave the files you're holding on your hand. Now. "

Kaze remained silent and calm. As soon the man in mask finished talking, he blinked behind him and replied in serenity. "If you're going to resort to violence, don't. You don't wanna mess with me. And no, screw Talon and Deadlock. All of them." He may be a man-made demon, but he always took what he wanted.

The masked man replied. "Who in the hell do you think you are?... You're making me want to shoot you at the head."

Kaze laughed and showed his wings. "I am what you see. Not that I possess people or something. I only possess the files you see… Let me introduce myself. I am Kaze Hasegawa, a former God Eater from Far East Demon Branch. Well.. I had to borrow these from you cuz' we, yeah we would defend our topic effectively."

Jack looked into Kaze's eyes. He wasn't kidding. Jack could understand if a person is lying from his eyes. But this was different. Kaze had pure innocence in his eyes, contrasting his look. He had a short, black hair. He was wearing a black and white jacket with some red stripes on it,and black jeans below. His wings were red, the same color with his horns. He wouldn't lie to anybody, especially to someone who inspires him. He stared at Kaze, from head to toe. Then he spoke like he was fed up with him. "Whaddaya' want, kid?"

"To help you defend the World." replied Kaze. "Yeah, even if it means we're demons. But don't worry, we're man-made demons after all. Would you mind giving us a chance? We... want to hold a meeting with all of you."

Morrison stared at Kaze again, and took his visor and mask off. "Damn you kid. Because of you, I now feel ashamed of myself. I like the way you talk. Come on. I'll give you the copy of the files. I'll be listening you, away from sight."

After a while, Toudo and the members of Overwatch joined the meeting at the request of Kaze. Kurogane and Dimitrievna joined the meeting as well. Toudo spoke first. "Thank you for holding a meeting with us. I am Toudo Shinra, the leader of Evileye, the home of test subjects under the name of Man-made demons. I strongly believe this meeting will lay the foundations of the everlasting peace, with the help of yours. " He looked at Kaze like he was appreciating what he has done.

Dr. Ziegler spoke to him. "Sorry for interrupting, but does the experiment done to you have anything with us?"

Kaze answered Angela's question. "No, Dr. Ziegler. It was before the establishment of Overwatch. " Then he continued. "We've been doing research on Overwatch for 2 years. We have acquired the documents about the operations done in the last of the organization and the cause of the chaos. As Evileye, we want to make an alliance with Overwatch. Our objective is to end the upcoming Omnic Crisis caused by an unknown cyber force, and Talon. This can only be done with your support."

Winston wiped out his glasses and discussed with Toudo. "We have made so many alliances with different organizations, but most of them ended up in failure. Yet, we still don't know what you have done as an operation."

Toudo replied calmly. "We have already spotted the upcoming threat, that is an add-on to the continuing one. Other than that, we have inactivated Petras Act, in order to launch operations again.

Reinhardt joined the discussion. "At that state, you will be arrested by United Nations and they will continue doing experimentations on you!"

"Don't worry, Sir Wilhelm. We have sent an envoy to end the conflict between United Nations and Evileye." Toudo replied.

"What about the points?" said Torbjörn with a hint of sadness in his tone. "After the Swiss Headquarters blew up, we could not assembly the central authority of our points.

"Then by taking the bases back, the central authority should be fortified again." said Toudo. "We have the locations of Talon bases, as well as captured Overwatch points."

Reinhardt spoke slowly. "But the upgraded artificial intelligence of the Omnic prevents us from taking our points back."

Torbjörn added an extra information. "And only a God Program could help taking our points back…"

Just then, Lena came back from her mission. She was very surprised when he saw Toudo at the Watchpoint. "Tou? What on the earth brought you there, love?"

Everyone stared at Lena for a long time. Angela broke the silence. "Have you met him before?"

Toudo replied. "Yes, we met each other. Good timing Oxton, I was about to tell you something."

Dimitrievna cut in. "Forgive me for interrupting, Lord Toudo, but I feel like I should give an information about Omnics in Russia. My army suffered because of them. Omnics in Russia have resistance to cold. We managed to shut them down but we paid a heavy price. Our point was destroyed and my right-hand died with his division... There's no army in Russia to fight back with Omnics once again."

Kurogane had something in mind. "So Omnics are adaptive to weather conditions..."

Kaze added. "This is bad... I think it's Talon's work..."

"I doubt that." said Angela. "Since we're talking about Omnics and their engineering system, only an AI stronger than God Program could do such thing."

Lena reminded Toudo that he was about to tell her something. "Tou, what were you going to tell me, dear?"

Toudo looked at her. "Thanks for reminding me, Ox." Toudo took the file from Kaze and opened it up. "I want you to be extremely careful on this mission. Talon developed a bullet that inactivates Chrono-Accelerator when you get shot.

Lena looked at him with a surprised face. Toudo has never thought about her safety before. She was happy. "I'll be suuuuper careful!" she said with a cheering voice.

Reinhardt was thinking out loud. "Why would Talon make such a bullet like this?"

Kaze replied. "Talon wants to steal her accelerator as well. It's one of the important gadgets that has the potential of wiping all living in the world."

Toudo also nodded his head. "But there's worse than a sniper bullet… The possible resurrection of the Doomfist."

Torbjörn opened his eyes as Toudo spoke. "You're absolutely right! But what do you mean by resurrection?"

"Think of demons like us, but they're not man-made." Kaze replied.

Suddenly the monitor stopped working for a second, then Talon's symbol showed up. A deep voice started to talk. "Humans and omnics... looks like both of them have not learned anything yet. But no worries... It's not too late for them to learn something new...Hahaha... Don't try to stop us, Over-scums. You and your army will die by our hand... See you.. in hell..." said the voice and laughed once more.

Toudo tried to find whose voice that was. He thought intensely, but he failed. "I wonder when we will start to share our memories, Lucifer…"he mumbled.

The stream was over. Kaze was confused. "Who the hell was he? I-I sensed no attempt of hacking when we were holding the meeting... I sensed no frequency swing happening as well! Could it be...I don't wanna even think about that."

Toudo thought for a while, then replied. "Let's hope they did not steal the location of former members..."

Ziegler comforted him. "Don't worry, the database is destroyed."

Lena took her pulse guns and blinked between Toudo and Kurogane. "Let's go! We don't have time to lose!"

Toudo chuckled. "You can't lose any time if you want to."

"Hoooow funny." said Lena and blinked again to the battleground, where soldiers of Overwatch await.

Kaze shouted. "But we don't know who the mastermind is!"

Dimitrievna replied back. "Could it be...Reaper?..." she thought, and her fear came true, as she remembered their battle in Volskaya. "Gabriel Reyes. Everyone knows his shame, he killed himself just to destroy a base. He is also a human, just cursed with something...damn he's screwed for good"

Winston leaped next to her. "You forgot someone as important as the mastermind."

"Dont worry sir Winston, this time the spider will be the prey." replied Kaze, as he took his spear.

Toudo took his sword, wore his black and red armour, and released his crimson, spiky wings that covered his long, white hair. He then joined the battlefield. He ascended to the sky along with Kaze and Dimitrievna, and spawned 40.000 men army on the battlefield; the same amount as Overwatch agents. They weren't normal soldiers, they were demons as well. 25.000 of them were specialized at heavy assault. Remaining 15.000 men was divided into 3 roles; Tank, Horsemen and Medic.

As the weather was filling with dark clouds, Toudo made a speech, in order to heat the army's blood.

"Another victory for us draws near! You are not alone today, you have never been. Sons of the watch are finally here, and we will annihilate the darkness, disguised as light, for our endless might, will make us right!"

The demon army and Overwatch agents let out such a loud cry, one could think that war was over without a beginning. The army consisted of 80.000 men in total, 40.000 on each side.

The moment they have been waiting for was very near. Overwatch members and comrades of Toudo took a step forward. As lightning flashed and thunder roared, Toudo let out a sharp, couraging cry that commenced the battle.

 **"For home, for salvation, for Overwatch!"**


End file.
